Forgotten
by Elgesugha
Summary: Emmanuel Gaetan, a 20 year old boy has completely lost all his memories. He now has to try and get his past back with the help of his friends.


"Hey, you finally woke up!"

My vision was still blurry, I could not see very well, but I was able to notice someone was on a seat in front of the bed I was lying at.

"You got us worried there, there was lots of blood and everythin' was broken and there was this pokemon and-"

He kept rambling, I stopped listening to him and I sat on the bed. I started rubbing my eyes, after I was done, I looked around the room. It was very little and gray. There were very few things in it, a little drawer, the bed where I was, and the chair where the boy was sitting at.

"Hey, Emmanuel." He said again "What's wrong?"

I looked directly at him now. "Who… Who are you?"

"What?" He laughed "What are you talkin' about, it's me Toru. Did you hit your head that hard?"

"I don't know…" I replied while I started rubbing my eyes again. "I can´t remember anything…"

"Well, I guess that's fine. Maybe you should rest some more."

"No… I am being serious. I can't remember anything." I said again "I don't even know who I am…" I closed my eyes and put my hands on my head, forcing myself to remember something. Anything.  
>But I couldn't. I didn't know who I was, or what was I doing here.<p>

Toru stood up from his seat and walked towards me. "Hey, come on, don't joke." He said.

"I am not joking!"

"Hey, come on, Emmanuel!" He yelled "Are you serious!"

"Emmanuel?" I was looking at him now "Is that my name?"

"Y-yes…" He said, now really worried. "You aren't jokin', are you?" He then started walking around the room. "Okay, stay here, I'll go get some help… Don't, don't move, okay?"

And so, he got out of the room in a rush. Now I was completely alone at the room.

_Just… Just who I am? Why I can't remember anything? This was pretty weird. All of a sudden I wake up and I can't remember who I am._

It did not pass much time before Toru and someone who looked like a doctor were inside of the room again.

* * *

><p>"Amnesia"<p>

"What?"

"You heard me boy." Said the doctor while he put all of the stuff he had taken out of his briefcase back again. "Amnesia. But for now, you must rest."

Toru stepped in again "Will he… Ever get his memory back"

"We cannot tell so soon." He replied quickly "For now, he just has to take it easy."  
>He said while he stepped out of the room.<p>

Toru sat again on the chair. He sighed "So, how are you feelin'?"

"How should I feel!"

"Well, I am sorry!"

There was this silent and awkward moment.  
>"So… Who am I?" I asked.<p>

"Well… You are my best friend, Emmanuel. Emmanuel Gaetan."

"I sound Italian"

He laughed. "Well, you don't exactly have the correct skin color"

I looked at my arms, and yeah, I wasn't exactly one of a light skin color.  
>"And you are… Toru, my best friend."<p>

"Yeah. Toru's my name"

"What's your last name?"

"Jergens." He said "Why the sudden interrogation?"

"I guess I thought I would be able to remember something if I kept asking…"

"Has it been workin'?"

"No" I said, with a sad tone.

"Well, I guess I could tell you something, maybe it could help you remember something." He cleared his throat. "We've been friends since we were around 10, so that'd make us best friends for around other 10 years or so. Maybe 12 now. And uh, we both were born in Saffron city and…" He then scratched his chin "What else should I tell you…"

"What about my parents?"

There was this silence again. He kept looking at me, but wouldn't say anything.

"What?" I asked again.

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head. "We… Don't know much about your father. He just… Disappeared from Earth, basically."

"What about my mother?"

"Umm. You cannot remember anything about her either?"

"No."

He scratched the back of his head again "She… She died some time ago."

I widened my eyes.

"I'm sorry man…"

"That's okay. It´s not like I remember her…" I sighed.

"It… Should be pretty sad to… Be unable to remember her."

"I suppose"

But what could I do. No matter how hard I tried, I still could not remember anything of my past. So far I had only discovered my name, the name of my best friend and what had happened with my parents.  
>Before I could continue asking Toru more things, an alarm started sounding.<p>

"What's that?" I asked, scared.

"Oh, it must be the boss" He said as he got up quickly. "He's summonin' us, come on let's go!"

I got out of the bed.

"And umm… Emmanuel, you might want to get dressed" He laughed. "I don't think the boss would like to have his recruits half-naked. "

"Umm…"

Yeah, I only had boxers with me.

"Check your drawer, your stuff might be there."

I opened it and got a blue shirt and some gray pants.

I started getting myself dressed. "So, who is… Our boss and what do we work on or what?

"Oh? You don't remember?" He smiled at me

I death glared him.

"Oh… Right. Amnesia" He nervously laughed "Well, we are basically secret agents." He then started pushing me outside of the room "And the boss isn't someone who has a lot of patience, we should not leave him waiting"

"Wait, we are what now!"

He then opened the door.


End file.
